FMAPrayer to ST Peter
by EarthxAngel
Summary: Takes place in World War 2. Ed, and Al are in the military fighting. Roy is there, and Fury too. The others are there too but they're never mentioned. This was just something small to let everyone know I'm still here. Rated for voilence, and mild lang.


Disclaimer-I own nothing.

The song in here is by Edwin McCain. It's a beautiful song with a strong meaning. The song is called Prayer to Saint Peter (that's what the ST. stands for). This was a sudden idea, and I actually like this a lot. Al is OOC….but not too, too much. Ed maybe a little too. Well read, and enjoy. Please read the not at the end of the one-shot! Thank You-EarthxAngel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prayer to ST. Peter

The explosion blew up the sky, and the red and yellow fire mix with the beautiful blue of the sky. _Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine. _Bombs flew and blew apart the ground; dust and rock were flung everywhere scraping the solders faces and hands.

Alphonse Elric hastily adjusted his helmet on his head, and began firing his gun the force of it jerking him back a little. He fired off his round, and looked behind him to see his older brother Edward Elric firing his gun.

"Ed! I need more ammo!" Al yelled. Ed nodded at him, and firing some more then ducked and crawled over to his brother. Ed reached in a pouch at his hip and took some more bullets out, and gave them to him. Another bomb hit the ground and shook the earth. Bullets flew from both sides of the huge meadow. Yet another bomb rattled the earth.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the General yelled as bullets fired.

"Retreat!" Ed yelled so others could hear over the roar of the bombs, and bullets. (This is Word War 2). Al (who was in the front line) ran to catch up with his brother.

"Are you okay!?" Ed asked when Al caught up as they were running for their lives back to their camp. Al nodded. "You?" he asked.

"….I've been better" Ed answered and grinned.

"Alphonse Elric! Get over here your needed" Roy Mustang yelled as he stood over a wounded solder who couldn't move, and needed help to retreat. Al was a medic, and helped men with wounds, or helped them get away from the action to help them.

"Watch your ass out there" Al told Ed. Ed nodded. "You too". Ed watched Al go help Roy Mustang with a wounded solder.

Ed followed the other retreating solders to their camp. Al was behind him but, was half carrying a solder who was screaming in pain.

Suddenly out of thin air, some one yelled "Fire!" The US army had crossed the line, and was attacking them from the camps, so there was no where to go! Bullets fired, Al hid the wounded man so he wouldn't get hurt any further. Al reached for his gun as a bomb flew not all that far away from him.

"Oh hell!" Al yelled as he felt the vibration of the earth moving with the force of the bomb. He nearly fell, but kept his feet and ran on.

"Gah!" some one screamed in pain, with a choking cry at the end. Al looked around to help that some one, but almost screamed in emotional pain as he realized it was Ed. Ed had been shot four times, one in the leg and three times in the chest. Some one had a machine gun.

"Ed!" Al yelled and made his way over there. "Fury get that man to the other refugee camp for me!" Al yelled. Fury was also a medic; since it was such a large Unit they had two Medics'. Since this refugee camp had been over taken, they were now fleeing to the other one a few miles from that one hoping it wasn't taken over as well. Hoping the US army didn't know about it yet.

Al made it over to Ed who was writhing in pain. Al rolled him over, to see blood pouring from his chest, and legs.

"You've got to make it Ed" Al said and tried to pick him up, but Ed was heavier than Al had expected.

"Just leave me here" Ed said.

"No

"Save yourself, leave me here dammit!" Ed said.

"If you're still yelling then you're going to be fine" was Al's feeble reply. Al tried one more time, and this time he succeeded. Al ran but, couldn't run all the way there so he started walking when he was half way there. Ed became quiet, and Al's worry grew.

"Ed don't go to sleep" Al said, but there was no reply. Al knew he was running out of time, so he started running again.

He finally got there around night time, around 10:30. It was pretty quiet, except when Al reached the hospital part of the camp. It was small tent with a lot of people bunched into it. Some one gave Al some water, and something to eat, and they took Ed and started nursing him.

"I need a bandage, and some hot water to boil this wounds out!" a nurse yelled, and nurses started running.

A few hours later Ed was wrapped up, and all his wounds cared and doctored for. But still…all was not well.

Al was pacing outside when the nurse came out.

"We have done all we can, but the three bullets to the chest were very fatal…they were close to the heart and lungs. There's not much we can do…and if he lives his left leg might have to be taken off. It's getting infected" she told him.

Al started shaking, and nodding his head and the nurse left. After Al had regained himself a little bit more, he went into the tent. And sat beside the sleeping Ed's cot. The hospital was completely quiet; the nurses had left to sleep in their own tents. Only two were now there, and they were both asleep in chairs that laid back. All the wounded were asleep, and the only light was the moonlight smoothly seeping through the tent's flap. Al stared at Ed, then the wall. Al put his hands together, and bowed his head. He touched his hands with his head, and for the first time in a long time Al prayed.

**Let them in Peter, **

**For they very tired.**

**Give them couches,**

**Where to Angels sleep…**

**And light those fires. **

**Let them wake whole again, **

**To brand new dawns.**

**Fired by the sun, **

**Not war-times bloody guns.**

**May their peace by deep, **

**Remember where the broken bodies lie,**

**God knows how young they were to have die. **

**Give them things they like, **

**Let them make some noise, **

**Give them dance halls bands not golden harps**

**To these our boys.**

**Let them love Peter, **

**For they've had no time,**

**They should have birds song, and trees…**

**And hills to climb. **

**The taste of summer, **

**And a ripened pear**

**And girls sweet as meadow wind, **

**And flowing hair. **

**And tell them how they are missed…**

**But say it's going to be alright…**

**With us down here.**

**It's going to be alright with us down here.**

**Let them in Peter, oh for they are very tired!**

**Give them couched where the Angels sleep…**

**And light those fires. **

**Tell them how they are missed, but say not to fear!**

**It's going to be alright…..it's going to be alright**

**With us down here. **

_The birds chirped in the morning dawn, and the light dew fell on the grass. The soft glow of the sun coming up over the mountains warmed Al's insides as he made his way to the bus. Edward was behind him, limping and sore but okay. Al's prayer had been granted, his brother was still with him. There was another plan for Ed, and it hadn't been his time. _

_They were going home, Ed was going home to his wife Winry, and there two six year old boys (Jackson, and Warren). Al was going home to his Wife Jennifer, with there one year old baby girl named Carrie. _

_They couldn't wait to get home, and they sat on the bus in the same seat. Glad to say goodbye finally to the blood stained battle grounds, and the haunting screams that still hung in the air. _

_They were saying goodbye. Al smiled at Ed and Ed smiled back a little secret passed along the two of them without words. A few more people got on the bus, and it started rolling. And before they knew it the battle grounds were out of sight, and the beautiful green rolling hills were all that was in their way. The bus would lead them to the airport, and they would go home. _

**They would stay home. **

This is dedicated to the Solders fighting in Iraq. A war (in my opinion) is meaningless. Though I'm sure other people think differently. That's okay. Thousands of father's, and husbands had died over there. Most are not as lucky as Ed was. And this pale in comparison to the violence that goes on there…after all this is fake and that is real.

Millions of kids will not know their Dad, or knew there Dad and are in pain from loosing him. Some come home safely, but honestly most die. As harsh as it seems. Just remember our boys over there, and pray for them please. They need all the prayer's they can get. Thank You-EarthxAngel.

A/N-I'm not discriminating against any one! I respect your right to think what ever you want to think. So please don't get mad at me. This was a sudden idea, and I love it. (If you didn't read the note before) This song was by Edwin McCain, and is called Prayer to Saint Peter. It's a beautiful song, with a lot of meaning. No flames! But please review.

P.S. I did change the song around a little bit, to be shorter, and fit in a little better.


End file.
